In recent years, portable equipment, typified by mobile phones, is capable of sending/receiving emails and has address books stored therein for storing email addresses of recipients of emails. When the number of emails registered in an address book increases, unfortunately, it takes time to find a desired email address.
To address this problem, a communication terminal apparatus is known which has the date and time of incoming and outgoing calls stored in an incoming/outgoing call date storage region of telephone book data at the time of incoming and outgoing calls. In searching the telephone book, if the date and time stored in the incoming/outgoing call date storage region of each telephone book data is prior to a reference date and time, the telephone book data is deleted from the search result without being displayed as the data has not been used for a long time, thereby reducing the number of telephone book data displayed as a search result. Alternatively, a search result is displayed only when the date and time stored in the incoming/outgoing call date storage region is prior to a reference data and time, so that only the telephone book data that has not been used for a long time is displayed, thereby facilitating organizing the telephone book data, for example, by deleting unnecessary telephone book data.
However, email addresses that have been unused are not displayed even if they are extracted as a result of search, and therefore they are left unused.